


Super Best Friends

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Baseball, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Games, Gay, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parties, Party, Pining, School, Sex, Spin the Bottle, Studying, Sweet, Underage Drinking, Video Game, homophobic parents, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: It’s almost the start of senior year and everything is fine except one thing: Wendy Testaburger.





	1. “Super Best Friends”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a roleplay between myself and @yuuri_off_ice. She gave me permission and encouraged me to write this. I am rewriting her writing into my own stuff, but she gets credit for half the ideas and plans.

Kyle had been awake for a while now, receiving way too many texts from his super best friend literally since like preschool all reminding him they had plans to go to the fair, asking him how he should dress and whatnot for Wendy. Kyle rolled his eyes. He didn’t know exactly why, but he’d never really liked Wendy. She’d been absolutely horrible to so many people, including him and Stan a few times just since she’d gotten with Stan. 

Kyle got up, showered, and dressed, putting his hat over his jew fro. Then, he finally opened up all his messages from Stan. 

To: Super Best Friend 💙  
Yes, I’m awake and, yes, I remember our plans for today, but I thought Wendy couldn’t come…? Either way, just let me know when you’re on your way.

To: Super Best Friend <3  
I mean, she’s my gf dude. Why would she not come? Anyways. Can’t wait to see you. And I’m about to leave in a couple of minutes. See ya. 

Stan replied with a small sigh. He was looking forward to going to the fair with his super best friend and girlfriend today. Hopefully, the weather would be good and not storm for once. Oh, Wendy was calling. Stan blinked down at his phone until he answered it.

“Hey, babe. Yeah, I’m about to head out now. It’s okay if you’re a little late. Mhm, okay. Drive safe. Love you, too,” Stan responded to her questions before hanging up.

To: Super Best Friend <3  
I’m heading out now, Kyle. See you there, super best friend. ❤️

Kyle had thought Stan had mentioned Wendy maybe having family plans or something else. Whatever. At least he got to see his super best friend today before next week when they’d be forced into baseball for their last year. This was their last year of school and everything else. Kyle had nightmares that him and Stan would be split up in colleges and Stan would move across the country with Wendy and he’d promise to call everyday, but that never happens. He didn’t want to think about their impending, probably differing futures right now. They had the rest of this summer and all this school year. He was going to try his best to enjoy every second of being with Stan, even if it meant being with Wendy to keep Stan happy.

To: Super Best Friend 💙  
Okay.

Eventually, Stan had pulled into Kyle’s driveway, his car vibrating from the bass and loud music he had blaring. He parked, smiling instantly once he saw Kyle standing alone, waiting for him. He rolled his window down, pulling down his shades he had on.

“Need a lift?” He teased with a faint smirk.

“Yeah yeah. I missed you, too, asshole. You better turn that down unless you want my mom to come get onto you again for being a bad influence,” Kyle told him, really not giving a damn about his mother about that subject. He sat beside Stan in the car. “Let’s just go get your girlfriend before my mother comes to nag us both.”

“Yeah yeah. Got it,” Stan laughed softly, turning down the music as he began pulling out of Kyle’s driveway, his arm nearly touching Kyle as he used his seat to look behind him. He began driving to the fair, jamming to some good bops along the way. He made sure to ask about his friend, always constantly worried about him one way or another. “How are you?” 

“You can turn it up again now, if you want. Also, I’m as fine as I was this morning when you asked me,” Kyle teased, smiling a bit to himself because it made him feel nice to have Stan worry about him. Was that weird? Stan loved seeing Kyle smile like that. Not in a weird way of course, but just because it made him happy. He smiled back and nodded, turning up his music loud so they could jam out to it. They sang loudly to a few bops before eventually making it to the fair. Stan was proud since he found a good parking spot and parked there right in the front. 

“Did you bring any sunscreen, because I know you burn easily and I brought you some just in case?” Stan informed him. He loved being with and singing with Stan. He didn’t know how, but his super best friend had always been able to make him genuinely happy without having to try very much. After fighting with his parents, or Cartman, he’d always come to Stan, who’d instantly made him better. He had always been so grateful for him.

“You’re starting to sound like my mom. Thanks, though. Maybe I’ll rebel and not wear sunscreen this year. Think it’ll piss off my mom?” He asked with a small smile. Stan laughed. “Oh, where are we meeting Wendy?”

“Alright, dude. It’s your funeral. Don’t come crying to me about it later,” he teased. “Oh, she said she’s going to be a bit late so I guess we can get our tickets already and maybe hit up a game or two?” Stan asked, getting out of the car with Kyle. Kyle was glad Stan wasn’t trying to argue the sunscreen issue as he thought he might. Stan sometimes was a bit too protective. Not like Kyle’s parents, just in his own ways that Kyle secretly loved.

“Oh, okay. Sounds good,” Kyle agreed as he stood up out of the car and walked beside his super best friend. They walked to the entrance where they were to get their tickets. Kyle got his wallet out to be ready.

“Hey, no. I got it, don’t worry,” Stan waved at Kyle to put his wallet away. He was the one who invited everyone to go so he wanted to pay for them at least. He ordered all of their tickets for the fair and gave Kyle his. 

Kyle rolled his eyes and thanked his friend. “Fine, but I get the next one,” he agreed, knowing this game of theirs well. They’d been doing this for years now. One of them would try to pay and the other would stop them and pay. Weirdly, they’d been asked a few times if they were together. They’d just laughed at that and told them no, definitely not. Then, Stan walked behind Kyle and quickly smeared some of the sunscreen he brought onto his hands. He started slathering some onto the back of Kyle’s neck and arms.

“Ah! You asshole! It’s cold!” Kyle whined and shivered as he flinched away at Stan’s betraying hands. He turned to look at the other, taking some of the cold, wet stuff from himself and trying his best to put it on Stan as retaliation. “You’ve betrayed me.”

Stan laughed and jumped a bit whenever Kyle tried to get him back by putting some of the sunscreen onto him. He smiled brightly and continued laughing, loving when Kyle would get all worked up like this with him. It was cute. Kyle had missed Stan and they’d just seen each other maybe four days ago. He missed his smile and laugh. He loved when he messed with him like this.

“Stan,” a voice called out. It was Wendy. She had finally made it and was now walking over to the two, giving them a weird look because they were putting sunscreen on each other. She scoffed and immediately hugged Stan tightly. “I missed you!”

“Hey, babe. I’m glad you made it safely. I missed you, too,” Stan replied, kissing her sweetly. She only smiled and eyed Kyle.

“Hey, Kyle. Oh! Hey, Stan, can you put some of that sunscreen on me? I don’t wanna burn.” She spoke before Stan nodded, rubbing the white lotion on her body. All over it, too. Even the top of her breasts which she seemed to be especially giddy about. “Thanks, baby.”

And suddenly their super best friend time was cut off by a Wendy. At first, he waved and gave her the biggest smile he could muster. He would do whatever he could to make Stan happy. Even if that meant dealing with Wendy. The minute she asked Stan to sunscreen her, too, Kyle just looked away and crossed his arms awkwardly. Yup, another great day of being a third wheel. He already wanted to go home and leave these two to be... well, these two.

Stan put away the sunscreen and cleared his throat. He handed Wendy her ticket which she thanked him for and the trio walked off to enjoy the fair. Stan walked in between the two, making sure to talk to Kyle often to make sure he didn’t feel left out. He knew that feeling sucked and he didn’t want him to feel bad.

Wendy of course didn’t like that one bit. Stan was totally giving all of his attention to Kyle and it was bothering her so much. She sighed a lot, trying to get Stan’s attention. Stan however was now walking over to one of the game booths, wanting to play a game and win a prize. 

Stan was doing his thing where he knew Kyle was third wheeling and so he was trying to overcompensate by giving a lot of attention to Kyle, which Kyle definitely didn’t mind. He knew he’d give it back to Wendy in a bit. At least, Stan was in between the two as usual. Kyle was content enough, but Wendy kept doing her stupid sighing thing and clearly trying to get Stan’s attention. Kyle bit his lip and looked down.

Well, Wendy was already upset that Kyle was getting any attention from her boyfriend and Kyle didn’t want to be here. This is how it went every fucking time they all hung out like this anymore. It had probably been this way for maybe almost five or six months, probably more. He was way tired of it. 

“Excuse me, how much for one round?” Stan asked and then looked over to Wendy. “You wanna play, babe?” He asked, earning a shaking head from her. 

“No,” she said. Wendy was upset and didn’t wanna play. Stan sighed and looked at Kyle.

“Kyle? All you gotta do is shoot the bullseye with the gun a few times,” Stan asked, really trying to have a good time with the two most important people in his life.

One minute, Kyle had been thinking about the Stan Wendy thing and the next Stan asked him to play a game with him. Wendy was still doing her huffy thing.

“Sure,” he agreed, knowing Stan would just convince him with those eyes if he didn’t agree now. Stan smiled and waited for Kyle to step up to play the game. He watched as he held the gun, looking all cool and what not. Stan paid the booth guy and watched as his friend tried to shoot and win.

“You got it, Kyle,” Stan cheered and Wendy rolled her eyes. The ginger felt like he might drop the gun as Stan cheered him on with Wendy so obviously upset at the two. He felt his skin becoming a little flushed.

“Babe, I’ll be back. I’m going to the restroom,” she said before leaving Stan a bit taken aback.

“Oh, okay,” he said, turning his attention back to Kyle. Suddenly, Wendy was leaving. 

“Dude, you should have just come with your girlfriend. You should also go check on her now because you and I both know she’ll only be more upset,” He looked down and gave Stan the gun, walking away from the gamer man. He should’ve told Stan no about today. Wendy had only been getting worse around the two of them anymore. He didn’t know why was this way, though. He sighed to himself as he stared at the ground, seriously debating just walking away to let the couple be by themself.

Stan immediately frowned whenever Kyle walked away from the game. He sighed deeply and grabbed ahold of Kyle’s hand, pulling him back over to it. He placed the gun in his hand as he stood behind him, helping him to hold the rifle right, his hands over the one Kyle had on the gun. Then, Stan leaned down next to Kyle’s face, focusing on the target and letting out a deep breath before he pushed Kyle’s finger with his own. 

Kyle jumped away a bit at Stan’s touch, his hand was one thing but when his entire body was pressed against Kyle, he blushed and hated that his instinct was this was a little gay and definitely bad, but he let Stan help him. He bit his lip, a little embarrassed at this, but it felt kind of good? 

They shot the gun together, Stan mostly doing the aiming since he hit the bullseye all five times. The gamer man’s jaw dropped. It was nearly a perfect circle shape from every shot. 

“W-wow, um, no one’s ever- What would you like as your prize?” the guy spoke a bit nervously. Stan pointed to a puppy plush that he received and handed to Kyle. When Stan won and came to hand him his prize he’d won him, Kyle looked down and tried to keep his face not as red as it probably was. 

“Firstly, that’s yours. Also, don’t say that, Kyle. I want to see you as much as Wendy, if not more, and she’s always upset over something so I’m sure she’s fine. So stop,” he spoke in a stern voice.

“Uh, th-thanks, Stan… Sorry about that. I just feel like I’m not helping you two be in a relationship when she’s obviously upset anytime I’m around anymore.”

“Just quit putting yourself down like that. I’m actually glad you’re here because Wendy is always in some kind of mood. I feel like no matter what I do, I just piss her off,” Stan spoke before feeling a presence behind him. He turned around to a even more pissed off Wendy, immediately regretting saying anything about her. Fuck.

“Sorry…” Kyle responded and smiled a little when Stan told him not to put himself down. He would try to be good the rest of the day for his super best friend. He’d get through it for him. It’d be fine. He’d just go home and have to let himself explode steam there. He was feeling more optimistic about the rest of the day until Wendy appeared at the worst possible moment. 

“Oh, really. That’s how you feel? Hmph, well, this upset Wendy is leaving your ass here. Bye, Stan,” she told him before taking off, tears in her eyes. Stan just stood a bit shocked. 

“Wendy, wait! Please, don’t!” he called out, giving Kyle a sad gaze. He wanted to chase after Wendy, but he couldn’t just leave his friend.

“Just go, man. It’s not worth it. I can walk. I’ll be fine,” Kyle said and just watched her start to leave in shock along with Stan. He gave Stan a shrug. He did only like a few blocks away. Stan frowned at his friend, not wanting to leave him, but he had to. He forced a faint smile. “Just go.”

“Thanks, Kyle. I’ll make it up to you, okay? Please be careful getting home. Text me when you make it?” Stan asked before sprinting off after Wendy. 

Ugh. He hated this. And even though he chased after her, he ending up having her cry the whole time about how bad of a boyfriend he was. Which ended with Stan drinking his ass off after he got home. 

Now, he had walked all the way to Kyle’s house in the middle of the night, sadly picking up a stick and tossing at Kyle’s window, which caused him to lose his balance and fall back onto the cold ground.

“Ow,” Stan whimpered quietly. Kyle heard a thunking sound on his window and he made a face. He was already sure it was Stan. Again. This most definitely wasn’t the first time Stan had shown up late as fuck and drunk off his ass. He looked down his window to see his super best friend. 

“Stan? I’ll be down in a minute…” Kyle said, hoping Stan was okay. The raven haired boy smiled up at his friend in the window. Kyle managed to sneak outside around his parents who were on the couch still. 

“Stan, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Kyle worried as he helped him up. “I’m going to get you upstairs, but you have to be quiet because my parents are downstairs, okay? Please, don’t get me grounded again?”

He grabbed Stan’s hand and tugged him slowly and quietly upstairs. Stan sniffled and stood to his feet, nodding heavily as Kyle told him to be quiet. He tried his best, nearly stumbling up the stairs, but he made sure to follow what Kyle was doing. He sighed heavily as they made it to Kyle’s room and he suddenly tackled his friend with a tight hug. Kyle hugged him back tightly after making sure he’d closed the door. He tugged Stan on the bed to continue hugging him more comfortably. 

“What’s wrong, man? Did something happen with Wendy again?” Kyle worried and immediately smelled that all too familiar stench of alcohol on Stan. “You reek.”

“She broke up with me… again. I’m just- I’m the worst boyfriend ever. I- sorry, Kyle,” Stan said and sniffled, nuzzling his face into Kyle’s warm chest. Then, he began crying softly. Things with Wendy always went horrible in the end. He couldn’t stop them from happening. Maybe he was just a bad person to her. He was just a bad boyfriend.

“Firstly, why are you apologizing to me? You aren’t my boyfriend,” he tried to tease him to make him feel a bit better for a moment and succeeded by earning a little drunken giggle from Stan the raven haired boy gave him a smile up to him. Fuck, he hated seeing Stan like this. Why was Wendy so fucking horrible to him? Kyle might have to slap her one day. Kyle sighed and ran his fingers through Stan’s hair gently. “Fuck, man. I’m sorry. You’re definitely not even close to the worst boyfriend ever, Stan. Maybe you and Wendy just need a break. You both maybe need to focus on your own lives and problems? You guys have been on and off for years now. Maybe you both just need time. I don’t know, man. It’s not like I know anything about actually being in a relationship, so.”

“I-I don’t know… I love her too much… a-and… I… If we don’t get back together, I’ll be alone because I’m a horrible person and im a drunk dick. No one will want me,” Stan responded drunkenly and clenched his teeth to attempt to keep himself from crying, but he couldn’t stop. Kyle was so nice to him.

“I know you love her, Stan. You definitely aren’t a drunk dick. Stop saying all these bad things about the most important person in my life, okay? I’ll have to fight you. You’re the most kind-hearted, lovable person I’ve ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You aren’t alone. If you and Wendy don’t end up together, you’ll have someone. And until then, you’ll have to put up with me,” Kyle told him and gave him a little look. Stan moved his head to gaze at his friend. Stan’s eyes were all red and puffy from crying a lot. He sniffled, tears still streaming down his face as he frowned. Kyle cautiously and instinctively ran his hand over his cheeks to wipe away his tears.

“Kyle, you’re the best, but you don’t know that… No one likes me other than Wendy, I bet,” Stan continued slurring his words to Kyle. 

“I would say if both of us are still single when we’re 30, we can get married or whatever, but neither of us are gay. Maybe we should do it just for the heart attack it would give my mother. ‘Hey, mom. I’m marrying a boy and I’m not even gay,” he joked a bit and suddenly imagined that probably too much, marrying Stan.

“Okay, deal,” Stan agreed with a drunken gaze up at Kyle and a growing smile. He loved Kyle. “Just… Can I cuddle you, please? I just want hugs right now or I’ll cry more…” Stan pouted with a drunken gaze. He hiccuped, moving forward and accidentally falling on top of Kyle on the bed. When his best friend asked if he would hold him, Kyle easily enough leaned to properly hug Stan himself. 

“It’s okay. I-I love you and you’re okay. I’ve got you,” he mumbled, unsure of why he’d stumbled over a phrase he said a lot. Stan gazed into Kyle’s emerald eyes like a sad puppy. He sniffled once again and blushed lightly. 

“I love you, too. Mm, Kyle, your eyes are so cool looking. I love them…” Stan admitted, admiring his eyes even closer than what he was before. He was definitely drunk, but he felt so good being this close to Kyle. It made him happy.

“Yeah, yeah. Last time, it was my freckles. Thanks, but you’re definitely drunk and, therefore, your compliments don’t get to count,” he said, trying to tease him, but biting his lip and looking not at Stan. He was so close to Kyle and it was making him feel a little weird.

“Your freckles are cool, too, Kyle. Yeah huh. My compliments do count. All the time,” Stan whined, cuddling against his friend. His hand found its way on his bare tummy, Stan moaning comfortably. 

“Mmm. you’re so cold. I’m hot. Kyle, cool me down, please,” Stan smiled giddily. Kyle bit his lip, always forgetting how crazily gay Stan got when he was drunk like this. Kyle blushed brightly at the warm hand on his stomach and bit his lip. Now, he definitely couldn’t breathe. Fuck. What was Stan even doing to him? He squirmed a bit. 

“Ah-S-Stan that… that tickles-“ he stuttered as he gazed at Stan before looking away. Stan giggled, eventually getting cozy. He stopped touching Kyle, only cuddling up to him this time. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled, sniffling. He nuzzled against Kyle’s neck, smiling comfortably. Kyle ran his hands gently through his hair some more and pulled a warm, soft blanket around them both.  
“Kyle, you’re the bestest friend. Thank you. I’m just so sad. Dating sucks…”

“I’m sorry you think dating sucks. I haven’t exactly dated anyone… ever… so I guess I can’t say anything, but I don’t think dating always sucks. Hopefully, you’ll be dating someone one day in the future and maybe it’ll be different. Anyway, you should probably get some sleep, okay? Just please don’t take off your shirt because you’re hot again. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when my mom walked in,” Kyle mumbled in response, being quiet because his parents were in bed by now, literally on the other side of the wall.

“No promises,” Stan teased, cuddling more against Kyle. He soon fell asleep like that. Kyle eventually followed him after he stopped stupidly overthinking all the things they’d said.


	2. Broflovski Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broflovski family has breakfast and Kyle just wants to hang out with his super best friend.

“Ow…” Stan groaned, opening his eyes to see himself on top of Kyle. Stan’s head was pounding when he woke up the next morning. He blushed brightly, trying not to move so much to wake him up. Oh no. He’d gotten drunk and had bothered Kyle again. Ugh. Stan hated himself, but, man, Kyle looked so peaceful right now and it made Stan a bit happy.

“Mm…” Kyle mumbled, feeling his body heater shifting. In his still half asleep stage, he wrapped his arms around him tighter and held him closer. He eventually opened his eyes a bit to look at his super best friend. Stan blushed even deeper when he felt Kyle holding him closer whenever he moved. He chuckled a bit, thinking how much of a dork he was. “Mm, how’d you sleep?”

“Ah- oh, I slept well. My head just hurts like hell. Also, sorry for bothering you again. I don’t remember anything. I just know I was probably drunk off my ass and getting you in trouble,” he said with a guilty tone.

“Thankfully, you have yet to get me in trouble. I guess when mom did her nightly check on me, she must not have seen us as two people,” Kyle responded sleepily. It was honestly probably for the best that Stan didn’t remember any of the things they’d both said last night. Thankfully and sadly, Stan did this enough now for Kyle to already know how it ended. Hopefully, he at least remembered breaking up with Wendy.

“Good. I hate getting you in trouble because of me,” Stan began. He rubbed the back of his head, giving his friend a bit of a sad gaze.

“What are you doing today?” Kyle asked softly. “Also, do you have a hangover? I’ll go get you medicine and water.”

“I mean, I’m not doing anything today. I guess since I’m single now. Kyle, you would be my super super best friend if you got me medicine and water. You’re the best. Thank you,” he added with a smile, getting off of Kyle so that he could actually breath and move around.

“I’ve mostly gotten over caring about getting in trouble when it comes to you,” he told him honestly. He meant that mostly, though. He definitely didn’t want to be kicked out by his mom or anything else. “Hey now, I thought I was already your super best friend. You can’t just take away a guy’s title he’s had for at least a decade now.”

Kyle told him with an offended look, while standing up. Then, he went to get the pills and water even with his asshole friend being his asshole self. Stan giggled at Kyle sleepily.

“Hey, I wasn’t. I was just adding an extra super at the beginning,” he teased, sitting up a bit in Kyle’s bed. Whenever Kyle left, though, Stan took a deep breath in. He always weirdly enjoyed the scent of Kyle’s bedroom. It just brought back so many memories and just made him feel at home. He didn’t really enjoy being at his own house.

“Kyle, were you up out of your room around 11 last night?” his mother questioned and he nodded. 

“I took out the trash,” he lied easily enough. Kyle passed his mom and dad in the kitchen getting water, only getting one water to make it not look suspicious. Then, he went back to the bathroom closest to his, grabbing the medicine for Stan and walking back to his room, locking the door. He sat down beside Stan and sighed, grateful his mom hadn’t seemed too suspicious this time. “Here. You have to share the water with me, though, because my parents were awake in the kitchen.”

Stan smiled gently whenever Kyle got back. He scooted over to give him some space to sit down on the bed. 

“That’s okay. I’m guessing they don’t know that I’m here, then?” he asked, taking the pills and downing them with the water that Kyle had got them.

“Nope, and since it’s summer and my mom assumes I have no life, she’ll probably make us have another family breakfast today, since it’s the last week before baseball,” Kyle said with a sigh as he laid down and rubbed his head. “So I guess if you want to hide here until breakfast. Then, you can sneak out and maybe after chores we can hang out?”

“Mm, yeah, I don’t mind. Only if I get to sleep some more while you’re gone,” Stan teased, laughing a bit as he handed Kyle the glass of water so he could drink the rest of it. “And, yeah, I would love to hang with you dude. Always.”

“Okay, deal,” Kyle agreed with a small smile at the idea of hanging out just Stan and him for a little while it seemed. Kyle would have maybe tried to lie and convince his mom that she’d agreed to let Stan stay over yesterday and apparently forgot, but Stan was very obviously hungover right then. He was sure his mom would be pissed. Kyle whined quietly as he heard his mom calling, he stood up and walked to the door, waving to Stan. “Wish me luck, then. I’ll tell you if I’m allowed to hang out or not later, okay?” 

“Good luck,” Stan told him before waving him off. He smiled and popped back onto Kyle’s bed, taking in another deep breath. He cuddled deep into his large blankets and let himself slowly pass out again.

Kyle made his way to eat their usual strenuous family breakfast. His mom had suddenly decided it was a thing they would be doing from now on. Kyle filled his plate at the food was rotated around the table. After his parents chatted a bit, Kyle thought he’d maybe get off free today of his mom’s annoying list of topics Kyle definitely didn’t want to talk about, and certainly not so early in the morning with his inhibitions not working properly yet. 

“So Randy and I were talking about how maybe you and Stan shouldn’t keep having those weekly sleepovers. People are starting to talk about you both having at least one weekly sleepover a week since preschool. Now, Kyle don’t give me that look. You know it goes against our religion to-“ 

“Oh my god, mom! It’s not even like we’re together! He’s-he’s been dating Wendy on and off forever and neither of us are gay so why should we even care what anyone says?” Kyle went off sleepily and wanted to just run. He felt her hand hit his cheek. Then, he ran back to his room, red faced, and about to break down as he closed and locked his door, leaning against the door and curling into himself. He’d honestly forgotten Stan was there still.

Stan nearly jumped when he heard Kyle’s door close. He immediately woke up and opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on Kyle. His eyes widened as he got out of the bed fast to rush over to his friend with a worried look. 

“Kyle, what happened? Are you okay?” Stan asked, sure that it was his parents’ doing as usual. Stan sat down in front of Kyle and pulled him to his own chest, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, I’m… fine…” Kyle mumbled, biting his lip and forcing himself not to cry right now. He hated feeling weak. He let Stan hug him and wrapped his arms around him numbly. His mother always pulled this shit. She’d been hinting at the whole Stan and him thing for a few months now and now she acted like she might actually do something about it. He couldn’t live without Stan in his life, he knew that much. Maybe they could run away together, he thought laughably. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You’re obviously not okay and you’re cheek is red,” Stan argued and gazed at Kyle blankly. before rubbing his friend’s back gently. He hated Kyle’s parents. “Don’t apologize for waking me, dude. I would lose days of sleep if it meant being there for you so please tell me what happened?”

Kyle stared downward into Stan’s shirt. He held onto his arms tightly, not wanting Stan to ever not be with him like this. He bit his lip harder. He pressed his face into Stan’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent. 

“The usual, except apparently you dad and my mom have been having tea or something together because they seem to believe- ugh, my mom told me she and Randy don’t think we should have our sleepovers anymore because people, including our parents, think we’re- you know, but I told my mom we definitely aren’t because you’ve been back and forth with Wendy and neither of us are- you know- it’s just a thing we do- and then my mom-“ Kyle rambled a bit as he clung to his best friend. His voice broke as he spoke.

Stan listened closely to the other. He held him even closer whenever he could hear his voice cracking here and there. It broke his heart to hear, but it pissed him off whenever Kyle told him what was going on.

“Shit, really? Ugh, those fucking idiots. God, I hate our parents, fuck, well, I can try to convince my dad to talk to your mom maybe because that’s fucked. If not, guess I’m just breaking into your house every week,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. Kyle smiled a bit at his best friend’s proclamation. He nodded up at him.

“That’s what I was thinking. I promise not to tell your dad if you promise not to tell my mom,” he added jokingly, laughing a bit with Stan. He was glad Stan and he were pretty much on the same wavelength. He was just glad for Stan in general. He hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Stan.”

“Hey, maybe we can even hang out with the guys tonight at some karaoke bar. They invited us if you’re chill with that?” he offered, still holding Kyle close to him. Then, he smirked softly. Kyle smiled bigger. “And I can sneak out real quick and pretend to pick you up to hang out.”

“How the fuck are we even getting into a karaoke bar, Stan? We’re still way underage and all?” Kyle asked before shaking his head and remembering the bad influences his friends were. “Kenny?”

“Kenny,” Stan said, nodding proudly. He loved his bad influence friends, especially Kenny. He was just badass. Kyle was his favorite, of course. “So I’m going to hop out your window now and hopefully not break my leg like I almost did last time.” 

He waved Kyle off, making sure no one was outside to see him. Then, he began climbing out of Kyle’s window and onto his roof as quietly as possible.

“Sta- oh my god! Please, please, be careful, you crazy ass! Please, don’t hurt yourself again,” he panicked as he ran to the window, watching his best friend to make sure he was okay. He looked kind of cool climbing down the window and roof and everything. He bit his lip a little.

“How long do I have to make my mom believe she already gave me permission to sleep at yours tonight?” Kyle asked softly, but hopefully loud enough for Stan to hear. He’d never liked parties and other places where there was drinking because he’d always been the not drunk mom friend taking care of Stan’s drunk ass. Maybe this time would be different.

“Five minutes,” Stan teased with a laugh. He hopped down onto the ground. He got up to his feet again. “Ow… I’m okay. Also, I’m kidding. Take your time. I’ll just walk around for a bit, okay?” Stan asked before waving his friend off.

“I’ll text you when I’m clear!” he yell-whispered the best he could and watched Stan wave. He waved back and watched Stan walk away. That boy was crazy, Kyle swore. He loved him. He needed some crazy in his life. He bit his lip and got his phone from his pocket before going out to deal with his parents. 

“Mom? Stan’s on his way,” Kyle told her casually as he walked to the door to wait. She gave him a look. 

“For what? You didn’t tell me anything?” his mom asked, clearly at least a little uncertain so that was a good start. Kyle has figured out this system of lying to his mom about this stuff by this point in his life. 

“You know, I asked you last week if I could stay the night with Stan tonight and you agreed,” he told her in a fake reminding tone. She shook her head. 

“No, I don’t want you two hanging out together again tonight, Kyle,” she told him sternly and he bit his lip and went upstairs to let out a small yell of anger as he locked the door.

To: Super Best Friend 💙  
My mom said no. Sorry.

Stan looked at his phone with a frown. Damn it, he hated Kyle’s parents. He let out a deep sigh and texted his friend back. 

To: Super Best Friend <3  
I’m sorry man....♥️ how about I just wait to go with the guys until you can go? 

To: Super Best Friend 💙  
You guys do whatever. It’s not your faults my parents suck. She might pull the same shit again next time. Who knows.

Kyle locked his door and laid on the bed, turning on ridiculously loud music on his headphones and pulling out a book, unable to pay attention. He wished he could just fucking hang out with his best friend without it being such a big deal.

To: Super Best Friend <3  
Nah. I’ll wait until you can go. It’s more fun with you there anyways :)


End file.
